


哥哥

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 旧的画.柯波朗实际上是一个玩具。
Kudos: 1





	哥哥




End file.
